


We Have Met (Haven't We?)

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 1920s, Historical References, M/M, Magic, Pirate AU, Reincarnation, Reunions, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Jeremy has just been accepted into the Fakes. Just as he's inducted, he comes face to face with the Vagabond... and he can't help but feel like they've met before.For Avery as part of the RT Writing Community Secret Santa
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	We Have Met (Haven't We?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy Avery and Merry Christmas!
> 
> (Also, historical accuracy may be off, but I did try and be generally correct in time periods and events, but I am human so I may have hecked up somewhere. :P)

Jeremy shook Geoff’s hand, grinning as he was given the words he had been hoping for.

“Welcome to the Fakes, Dooley.”

He couldn’t but feel a swell of pride in his chest as the handshake effectively cemented his standing with the Fake AH Crew as their newest member. He had been collaborating with them for a few months, hoping to join them. It was a little nerve-wracking when the kingpin, Geoff Ramsey, called him into his office without any explanation. Knowing about the Fakes’ ruthless reputation didn’t help a whole lot.

And now, he was an official member of the Crew.

Someone knocked at the door, which opened up almost immediately. Jeremy and Geoff both turned their heads towards the noise.

“Hey Geoff, I wanna ask about the job for next week…” The Vagabond’s voice died in his throat as all three men looked at each other, but when he and Jeremy locked eyes, the newest member of the Fakes felt his heart flutter in his chest.

He hadn’t seen the Vagabond without his mask before and he couldn’t help but wonder why he always had to wear it if this was the face he was hiding. He had vibrant blue eyes like gems, light stubble on his strong-looking jaw, and his black hair was tied back into a ponytail, but there were flashes of blonde at the roots.

But… there was something else.

Almost a sense of… déjà vu?

\- - -

_July 1922_

The swing band played vivaciously and loudly, only just barely matching the jovial laughter of the partygoers. Men in expensive and pressed suits gestured with glasses of champagne as they spoke to each other and women danced freely in finely decorated dresses and swinging bead necklaces

Ryan watched the festivities from the balcony, the sound muffled by the shut glass doors. The night air was warm but not uncomfortable. He wasn’t completely sure as to why he agreed to come to this event in the first place, especially since the ‘friend’ he came with abandoned him almost immediately after arriving.

“You’re by yourself too, huh?”

Ryan spun on his heel to face who was speaking, the quick movement and alcohol in his system making his head spin.

The shorter man laughed a little, but it was not out of malice. “Sorry if I startled you.” He said. “I guess I did sneak up on you. Sorry about that.”

Ryan slowly regained his footing and shook his head. “Ah, it’s not a problem. I was lost in my head anyway, so you could have done anything and startled me. Not an issue, really.”

“That’s good.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, only for Ryan to clear his throat. “My name’s Ryan.” He greeted, holding his hand out. “And you are?”

The other smiled and shook Ryan’s hand. “My name’s Jeremy. Nice to meet you.”

\- - -

_November 1860_

The sun was brutal in its heat, the few bits of shades just barely offering a respite for anyone sitting in it. Anyone who had to go out in the sunlight had to have been a madman.

Jeremy watched as one of the riders stroked the mane of his horse, which was slurping water from a trough. The rider turned away and took a canteen from his coat pocket, unscrewing the cap. He looked up and spotted Jeremy, a smile coming to his lips and he walked over.

“Which station didja go to this time, Ryan?” Jeremy asked as the rider sat down to his right, taking a swig from the canteen. “You look bone-tired.”

Ryan chuckled. “Up to Reese River in Nevada.” He explained. “Real rough ride, gotta say.”

Jeremy sighed teasingly. “At least you get the rest of the day to spend with me.” He hummed, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “You can get all rested up with me.”

“Well, that sounds just fine by me, darling.”

\- - -

_February 1818_

“What are you reading?”

Ryan glanced up from the book in his hands, spotting the slightly dishevelled stable hand approaching him.

“It’s this novel published last month. The second volume of ‘Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus’.” He explained, smiling warmly. “It doesn’t say who the writer is, unfortunately. A shame really, it’s a fascinating story.”

Ryan moved to his right, making more room on the bench for the other man to sit down. The stable hand sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The aristocrat couldn’t help but watch with keen interest as the muscles in his arms seemed to ripple with every little movement.

“Jeremy, what kinds of stories do you like?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard and Jeremy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh… I don’t read much. Not much time for it, I suppose.” He offered. “…What’s the story about?”

By the time the sun finally set and Ryan had retired for the night, Jeremy stayed awake in the stables, the noble’s copy of the first volume of ‘Frankenstein’ in his hands.

\- - -

_October 1781_

The small tavern was drowning in the cheers of victory and droplets of ale. To be fair, the events of the day were truly cause for celebration.

They won! The British army surrendered after what happened in Yorktown.

So, a few soldiers had retreated to the tavern – a small place called The Wild Bull – and began drinking to celebrate their victory. Apparently, General Washington had already sent an officer named Tilghman up to Philadelphia to inform Congress of what happened, so there was excitement brewing over the victory.

Jeremy was a cadet in the artillery regiment and this was his first major battle. It was terrifying, but his heart and head still raced from the excitement and fear from the battle, long after everyone’s guns had been laid down.

A stein of ale was placed next to Jeremy’s own and someone sat beside him. Jeremy looked up and had to stop himself from flinching when he saw whom it was. “O-Officer Haywood!” He greeted nervously. “It’s good to see you!”

The older man laughed gently. “Please, call me James.” He insisted, laying his hat on the table. He smiled warmly and took a quick small sip of his ale. “You looked like you could use some company. Mind if I join you?”

Jeremy nodded, feeling his face heating up. He did feel… a particular way towards the Georgian native, but he still couldn’t bring himself to fully confess how he felt. But… maybe… Maybe this could help give him a chance.

“I don’t mind at all, James. I’d love to have your company.”

\- - -

_May 1704_

The captain gazed out over the horizon, the sky vanishing into the sea. The winds that were bowing were a chilly caress against his skin and a contrast to the warmth of the sun’s rays. He steered the ship carefully, only half listening to his first mate’s melodic singing.

“Honestly! You trying to be a siren? Your singing is going to make us crash into something!”

He was met with a laugh from the First Mate, who half-sprinted towards the bow of the ship and his captain. “Well, I don’t see any rocks or land from here, so I don’t think we’re going to crash into anything here!” He teased. “You sure this is the right way to the treasure?”

The captain laughed briskly, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and pulling him closer. “I’ve gotten that map memorised to the last detail. I know that Captain Kidd’s treasure is out there and we’re gonna find it!” He confirmed. “All those riches just for us!”

“Yessir, Captain Haywood!”

Haywood laughed again, pressing a kiss to his first mate’s forehead. “Now then, Mister Dooley… shall we continue our adventure?”

\- - -

_June 1645_

The loud murmurs of the crowd made Jeremy somewhat wary as he sat at the small table, the small cup of coffee in front of him standing untouched. This coffeehouse had only recently opened, but his partner had been very insistent on coming to visit. Even if it had meant sailing all the way out to Venice.

However, Jeremy had been left alone for the moment, as his companion had gone… somewhere. So, for the moment, he had to stay here with a freshly brewed coffee and surrounded by finely dressed men discussing whatever philosophical idea was the most popular.

Someone sat across from him. “I hope you didn’t get too lonely without me.”

Jeremy smiled as he looked up to his companion… in both life and love. “Of course not, James.”

\- - -

_A land and time long lost…_

The called him the Mad King.

He never saw himself as mad and he felt that a closer description would have been ‘eccentric’ or ‘curious’. But never ‘mad’. The reputation only seemed to grow stronger when he began experimenting with magic. Of course, he only performed small charms and never anything that would cause great changes that could harm the kingdom.

But, he supposed, what he was about to do would be considered ‘mad’.

He turned to face the other person present in the room, a shorter man dressed in the burgundy robes of a royal mage. He was important to this ritual… and to the king himself, for this mage held his heart and soul.

“Are you certain of this, my king?” The mage asked, stepping forward into the golden circle in the middle of the floor. “I do not have any doubts about this, but…”

The King stepped forward into the circle. In his hand was a length of red ribbon, vibrant yet almost blood-like. He began winding the ribbon around his forearm and wrist and took his lover’s hand. “I have never been more certain of anything, my star.” He insisted, holding the other end of the ribbon and began tying it in a similar way across the other’s own forearm and wrist. “I am ready to continue… do you… do you still want to do this? There is no turning back after this.”

The mage smiled softly. “I am ready.”

The King mirrored the smile and began murmuring ancient words as he entwined his fingers between his love’s, taking whatever was left of the ribbon and tying it around both of their clasped hands. “As the moon shines and the sun burns, until the world no longer turns.” He utters, feeling that familiar glow of warmth in his hand. “Till the oceans rise and drown the sky, till empires and the night fall, let our souls meet at the call.”

The ribbon began to glow as well, the aura starting to spread and envelop the two lovers. “As long as the winds blow and the stars glow, may our hearts find each other once more and our love last forevermore.” The king leaned forward, his voice dropping to a whisper. “With this kiss, our spirits are free. Together again and again, so it shall be.”

The ribbon shimmered into a stream of light and faded into nothing.

The two lovers’ lips met with a gentle kiss, sealing the spell and promising their reunion.

\- - -

_The Present_

“Jeremy?”

He snapped back to reality, his head swivelling to look over to a very concerned-looking Geoff. “You alright? You look like you spaced out there.”

Jeremy shook his head, looking back to an equally confused Vagabond who was unmoved from his spot. The two men looked at each other once again, both quiet in that moment before the newest member of the Fakes cleared his throat.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good.” He said with a small smile. “Just seemed… just seemed like we’ve already met, you know?”

The Vagabond chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah… I… I think I know what you mean.”


End file.
